Phoenix Minerals: Chapter I
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter I, subtitle "El Planeta Abandonado", is the first chapter of Phoenix Minerals Series Volume I. Sypnosis Jixianite gets hooked up in a mysterious case, and Allactite reveals her secret. "El Planeta Abandonado" Jixianite, an unique gem, walks around an Spire, thinking about how boring his life. Throughout time, specially when he finally left the Kindergarten, Jixianite thought about life, what it meant, he could never guess what he should do. As he was told by Quartz soldiers, they had never seen his type of gem before, and thus, it could take years before he could be given a position. first, he had to discover what he could do, second, more gems like him must be created, and third.... He didn't know third, he hadn't been told 3rd. Jixianite was just thinking about what 3rd meant when a gem, sprinting into the Spire, bumps into him, dropping a PAD, various limb enhancers that hadn't been properly attached, and a robonoid. The gem quickly stands up and starts picking the things up. Jixianite snaps out of the daze caused by the sudden crash, and picks the PAD up to give it to the Gem, but the Gem frowns and takes it away from him. "Hey, what's the hurry?" asked Jixianite, with great confusion and curiosity "I am not allowed to tell information about this" said the Gem, which then shows a face of anger, but to itself "I shouldn't of said that... Go away, this is none of your business" it says, now picking the final part of the Limb Enhancer and heading to the Spire. Jixianite ignores the Gem's warning, and follows it. To his surprise, he is stopped by a couple of Quartz guards at the entrance. He was about to say something, but refrains and just walks away. He decides to go to a small camp of sorts, on the wild area of the Planet, which was one of the few places some gems were able to save from colonization because of a potential dissemblance of planet's structure created by the lack of minerals on the crust. He sits down near some gems, Allactite, another rare gem with no purpose, and Zemannite, a butler-like gem that is rarer than pearls, but is capable of more things, yet, he has more rights than common gems. "Anything interesting today?" asked Allactite, cheerfully. "Well... I stumbled upon this gem that was in a hurry... And i may or may not have seen his PAD" said Jix, jokingly "Sir., do you need something?" asked Zemannite kindly, since he worked for both Allactite and Jixianite, but was mostly assigned to Allactite. That had been his purpose since the moment they had been made a couple of thousand years ago, serve and protect those two gems. Why? None of them knew why Zem had been assigned to them, but they assumed it was because they had no purpose, though, a pearl could of been assigned to them instead. "No, not now Zem, thank you" answered Jix. But then Allac signaled Zem and asked "Could you get me my PAD please?" "Yes Miss" said Zem as he went to somekind of gem chest of sorts, and started rumbling "Anywho" continued Jix "In the PAD, was something about Proyect Phoenix and some planet called Earth. It looked really shady, but what do you ---" Allactite then sprung up in surpise, in her eyes could be seen that she was shocked to hear that. She nearly yelled to the top of her strengh: "Earth?!", but she lowered her voice at the last second, to then continue "Wait wait wait? You ain't playing around with me are you?" "Why would I be playing around with you? I am just asking your opinion on that information" he then snapped "Wait, what about Earth?" "Don't you know? Earth is a mythical planet were supposedly there was so much nature, like here, a gem decided to gather a rebellion and save the life there. There is also a rumor that some of those rebels still live on that planet and that there is a gem hybrid..." she then calmed down and sat "Well, of course, its is just a rumor and stories. No planet with that much nature could exist, the amount of water and time necessary for that would be humongous. And there doesn't seem to be a record of its existence. Maybe that gem you saw was just a writer or something" Jixianite opened his eyes, he had an idea. He was trying to recolect as much memory from the event with that gem as possible. "I don't believe that gem was just that. She headed towards the Spire on the main city, and you need DA permission to enter there. And she seemed to be in a hurry, and when I grabbed the PAD to give it to her, she got mad and took it away from me" Zemannite interrupts the conversation by giving Allactite her PAD. Allactite thanks Zem, and turns it on, she then starts swiping left and right, up and down. Pressing here and there. "At first I only wanted to check my commission for Limb Ehancers, but Appereantly I have to give my Cut, Facet, and Production Number. As well as position. And also, you turned on my curiosity." She says, then trying to hack into the Spire. But Jix stops her. "Hey!" he screams, then in a lower voice "Don't, we could get in trouble for that. Haven't you seen what they do t anyone that even dares to break the law?!" "Yes, I know" she says, putting her hands away from the PAD "But... I just discovered my Technopathy" Both Zemannite and Jixianite stand shocked, mad and un-surprised, gazing at Allactite. Characters and Locations Charcters * Jixianite * Allactite * Zemannite * Unnamed Gem * Unnamed Quartzes Locations * Green Trashland * The Spire * Unnamed colonized Planet Category:Fanon series Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Mind Player Category:Fanon Episodes